Prove Your Claims With Evidence
by janey4319
Summary: Wright/Edgeworth PWP lemon slash one-shot. First story so try not to hate. if I did something wrong, im sorry. Disclaimer I in no way own any of these characters. They belong to Capcom. Duh.


Miles Edgeworth shuddered inwardly as his smirking lover slowly dragged his teeth down his already hard member.

Phoenix Wright. In Edgeworths eyes he was the most beautifully vulnerable man he had ever saw. He had fallen in love with the way that, even if he was winning the trial, he could be so clueless and helpless. The thought of the constant distant look of confusion was almost enough to completely harden him.

Edgeworth started bucking his hips, feeling closer to his first climax. He but his lip to the point bleeding into his mouth. His breath stuttered loudly as he lost control of his body. Phoenix grinned as Miles came into his mouth."Now it's my turn." He practically whispered.

"Fine, fine, Wright." Miles agreed it would only be fair, "but only if you can provide evidence." Miles suppressed a smirk.

"What am I trying to prove?" Phoenix asked desperately.

"Prove that you are worthy of such acts to take place here tonight." Miles replied, using as many educated words as possible in his foggy state of mind. It probably sounded better in his head.

"You know I've never been good at finding evidence on the spot." Phoenix said slyly, "I always end up faking it with that helpless, desperate, shocked expression that you tell me you love so much..." He trailed off, upturning his eyebrows slightly, emulating what he just described to the now shaking prosecutor. "The court excepts this as evidence." Miles blurted out as he grabbed Phoenix to pull him in for a kiss. Just before he could, however, Phoenix whispered, "that's not your line." He pointed out.

"I thought you wanted this..." He mumbled, backing off teasingly. "I do, I do." Phoenix scrambled to say, "just fuck me! I know you want to as well."

"I can't seem to find any holes in your line of logic." Miles said seductively and started kissing Phoenix roughly and Phoenix started grabbing at the buttons on Miles' shirt. Miles undid it for him, then began undoing Phoenix's.

Next was the cravat. Miles decided to let Phoenix take it off while he palmed his own erection through his now too tight pants. A few minutes later, Edgeworth moved his head to face Phoenix when he felt a tug his neck. "What the hell have you done?" Miles asked, wondering how it was even possible to get that mixed up undoing a simple cravat.

"I don't know!" Phoenix whined, "You do it." Edgeworth sighed, but complied. He couldn't stand wearing it anymore with the way he was sweating. "Here." Now, with his cravat out of the way, he proceeded to strip Phoenix of his pants.

By the time they were both completely naked. Phoenix was panting loudly. His panting was cut off, however, by a sudden gasp of sudden pain and pleasure. He moaned very loudly, "Eee- eedgewoooorrrtthhhhh!" Edgeworth responded with a strong grunt as he roughly thrust into Phoenix. "Aaaahh-Edgeworth! Stopp! It hurts! Aaaanh! Eeeeedgeeworthh? Noooooo!" Phoenix whined painfully. Edgeworth felt very bad about hurting Wright. But Phoenix asked for it. He had to go through with it. He had to be selfish. He had to not pay attention to Wrights pain and just focus on his own pleasure.

"I am Sorry, Wright, but you asked for this."

"F-fine then. It'll be f-fine... Uuungh!" Phoenix moaned, "It's actually pretty- aaaungh! Ahh.. Pretty amazing now that I'm used to it."

"Good. Now I won't feel responsible if I do this." Miles said as he slammed back into Phoenix. Miles was getting close. He could feel Phoenix's hole twitch around his hard length. He was now groaning constantly, trying to hold off until him and Phoenix could get off at the same time.

"I'm close, Wright! I want you to cum with me!"

"Okay, I'm ready too."

"Al-alright... - nnnnnnnnnaaahh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargg!" Edgeworth came into Phoenix's pained asshole, then fell on top of him.

"That pain was definitely worth it." Phoenix sighed. "I love you, Miles."

"I am quite fond of you as well, Wright." Miles mumbled into Phoenix's neck

"I know you love me." Phoenix said teaselling, "now get off of me, please." Phoenix nudged Miles to try to roll him over. When he didn't move, he realized Miles was asleep. Phoenix let Miles sleep, enjoying the warmth of his body on top if his.


End file.
